


Science Fair

by Jid123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Science, Science Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jid123/pseuds/Jid123
Summary: (Entrapdak Month) Dryl has it's first ever Science Fair.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Science Fair

“So...What is this again?” Hordak asked keeping a eye on the main street

Entrapta beamed, “This is a science fair for the children of Dryl, and I'm the judge to determine this year's first prize winner. I’ve been trying to set one up for years, but no one’s really taken a interest”   
  
“Concerning for the younger generation” Hordak muttered, “Though unsurprising”

“But not this year” Entrapta giggled, “Because of the whole Horde Prime invasion and the fact Etheria is part of the wider universe again, a lot of kids have taken an interest in science and even space! Oh it makes me so happy...Seems like things are looking up science”   
  
“Well if you are happy so am I” Hordak replied, “Hopefully the scientific endeavors of Dryl will make your Kingdom the envy of all Etheria”

  
Hordak smiled as he saw Entprata giggle. It always made him happy to see her so thrilled, especially when it came to her greatest passion. Science. All his years here he had never known anyone so interested in the ins and outs of science, technology, learning about the wider things beyond their little backwater world. She had a more forward thinking outward look to her. It had been what intrigued him about her ever since they first met in the Fright Zone all those years ago.

“So you are a judge?” Hordak asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Oh yes, very much so, considering well one, my Kingdom so...Kinda the honor here, but also it’s gonna be so much fun seeing what all these young minds have to come up with. It could be anything really from a tiny portal to a baking soda volcano...I used to love making those when I was younger, that and tiny little helper bots around the house”.

“I see….”

“Yep!” Entrapta said taking a out a clipboard, “Now come on...We got science to see”

They arrived at the first booth.

“Hello Princess Entrapta” A young girl bowed.

  
Entrapta waved “Hello! So what do you got for us”   
  


“A baking Soda Volcano...Watch” The young girl birst the button and suddenly a whole bunch of baking soda burst out causing a bit of a mess. A few drops came on Hordak’s armor but nothing too dramatic that he really cared, even if he was a tad annoyed.

Entprata gave her excited laugh and clapped, “Wow, amazing!   
  


Hordak followed Entrapta as she sprinted herself through the long lines of booths all around them now. Each one had a child and each child had a tiny experiment of theirs. Some were simple as she said like a baking Soda volcano. Others were a bit more complex, like a light bulb that was powered by a tomato. 

Most of the children thankfully didn’t worry too much about Hordak, they were part of the generation now that didn’t remember much of the war or were born after it was over. To them Hordak was just another member of Dryl like the various brothers of his who made settlement here. It was strange to not have people cower at him whenever he appeared and just consider him noral.

For the most part Entrapta thought all of these were delightful and loved each and every one of them. Hordak on the other hand thought some of them were a bit simple. Granted he had built robots for war, power machines, and a portal that almost destroyed reality. With Entrapta’s help granted but still. So he did not really understand the whole point of this science fair.

“Entrapta” Hordak finally said as they made their way to the next booth.

“Yeah?”   
  
“I still don’t understand?”   
  


Entrapta seemed confused, “About what?”   
  


“This entire event, I have not found most of the experiments worthy of such excitement, nor do I find them useful in any sort of functional way”   
  
Entrpta paused for a moment and smiled, “Oh Hordak, they don’t have to be, a science fair is more about expressing one love for science the same way artist do with paintings or Double Trouble does with their plays”   
  
“Expression?”   
  
“Yep!” Entrapta nodded, “I love science and I love experimenting, I do it for fun. Oh sure sometimes I need to do it for important reasons, like helping out with the Horde like we did back in the day, or saving Etheria, but when it’s for fun science can be anything”

Hordak raised an eyebrow, “I see….So for these children, they are just having fun with science?”   
  
“Yes. Sometimes it’s to learn more, other times it’s because they wanna see the baking soda volcano explode...Which is kinda fun you have to admit”.

“I am still unsure” Hordak tapped his chin, “I have never really had much fun before”   
  
Entrpata frowned, “I know...But that’s gonna change more, I’ll show you all the things we could do for fun, even science fun...Don’t you wanna do a project just because”   
  
“Just because” Hordak muttered to himself again, “I, I have never really thought that deep into it, especially when it come to science and experimentation”   
  
“Well look around you Hordak” Entrapta beamed, “All these kids are doing science experiments just because...No war is making them do it, they don’t have the universe to save, they are just doing science well...FOR SCIENCE”   
  


Hordak was quiet as he thought about it. All his life he needed reason for anything. Most of it in the service of Prime. So the idea of doing anything really just because he wanted too, just because it was as Entrapta’s put it ‘fun’ was still quite new to him. However as he looked around and saw all these little science experiments.

“Come on, we have a few more”   
  
Finally they came to the last one, another young girl with a pink stripe on her hair was standing ready.

“Hello!” Entrapta waved, “So, what’s your experiment”   
  
The young girl bowed respectfully, “Princess Entrapta I’d like you to meet D-O, my robot puppy” she pushed a little button and activated the robot. It jumped and barked and made little sounds. Entrapta was enthralled by it. Until it started spasming a bit, electricity spitting out of it until it went haywire and turned off.

“Oh” Entprata frowned, “No more puppy”   
  
The girl growled, “Ugh, again! I thought I fixed it and got it just perfect...Ugh...I’m such a failure”   
  


Hordak frowned, “Hardly...It was uh...Good first attempt” he said trying to remember what Entprata had always told him, “Besides for such a young age, I’m surprised you even got the mechanics of your robot puppy to work for as long as you did...I find it quite, impressive”   
  


“Yeah, really great!” Entrapta said, perking up gain “In fact….You know what...I liked this one so much...I’m gonna give you First Prize” she pulled out a ribbon and handed it to her with a #1 sign on it.   
  
“But...But...I failed” The girl said, “The experiment failed. D-O isn’t perfect”   
  


Hordak now chuckled, “Ah...But Failure is the most important part of all scientific endeavor, believe me on this one child” he turned towards Entrapta, “I learned that one from a master of it”

“Speaking of success I think this science fair has been a MASSIVE ONE...Oh I can’t wait for next year...and maybe you’ll get D-O fully functional by then, and if not that’s okay too know why”   
  
“Why?” The young girl asked.

Entrapta looked up at Hordak and winked, “Because imperfection is beautiful”

“Indeed it is Entrapta,” Hordak nodded, “Indeed it is”

  
  



End file.
